Stay
by PCJC24
Summary: Derek keeps sneaking into Stiles' bed, so eventually Stiles decides to do the same to Derek. Sexual tension ensues…
1. The Confusion

_Stay_

**I. The Confusion**

A sweaty Stiles entered his bedroom after a long grueling lacrosse practice, and jumped back when shock echoed throughout his body. Something about his messy bedroom felt tampered with. It was darker, and that wasn't because it was later in the day. The shades were drawn when they were open in the morning, his laptop was opened when he closed it before bed, and there was a suspicious, yet oh so familiar leather jacket draped neatly over his desk chair. He took one more step into his room and noticed someone in his bedroom. He should have expected this. It was a sleeping Derek, whose dark hair was unkempt and breath was shallow.

But why?

Stiles really didn't know why Derek was belly down on his bed, snuggling into his blankets and drooling all over his pillows. But he knew he shouldn't dare wake him in fear of being slammed into the wall and growled at. So Stiles tiptoed and ignored Derek taking up his bed for some unknown reason… it wasn't like he had a reason to be here… he should be sleeping in that burnt down house of his, not on Stiles' comfy bed!

Stiles set down his lacrosse gear and paused, watching Derek. Derek looked freakishly content. He looked almost… angelic. So maybe not exactly angelic, but definitely peaceful, and definitely NOT broody. It was as if sleep made his darker features bright and his harder features soft. His normal scowl and furrowed brow were gone. In replacement was a slight up turn of the lip and a relaxed brow. The sounds that were coming out of his mouth before were no longer heard as if he was comfortable all of a sudden.

_This was just weird. This was just wrong._ First of all, Derek was supposed to be off in the woods, bathing in creeks, sleeping outside, and eating off some table that was burnt from the fire that killed his family… not sleeping in Stiles' bed. Second, Derek shouldn't be here… he should have chosen Scott, his fellow werewolf, for a couch to steal, _not a bed_, or maybe reached out to one of his other pack members… Stiles' dad was the Sheriff, so Stiles' house wasn't an ideal place for an "ex-con" to crash in.

But it didn't matter, Derek was here, so Stiles was going to have to tolerate it, and figure out why later. Stiles had to get out and had to get out soon or else he was going to shake Derek awake in annoyance. And that would end badly, for sure, with a slam to the wall. So, Stiles ended up in his bathroom to shower.

When Stiles returned in shorts and a t-shirt with damp hair, Derek was sniffing the bed, still asleep. He was also grabbing at the sheets and blankets as if groping for something to hold close to him? _NO_, Derek so wasn't a snuggler, not in a trillion years.

"What the fuck, man? Go be a dog elsewhere," a mutter escaped Stiles' lips, but a soft whimper came out of Derek's mouth in that moment as if in response to Stiles' words.

"Shit, don't wake up, don't push me into a wall, don't eat me, don't kill me," Stiles whispered as he crept towards Derek and looked down at him. He reached over and gently petted his hair to soothe the waking Derek back into slumber. Derek blinked wearily up at Stiles before closing his eyes once more.

"Good Derek," Stiles whispered, "Just don't kill me, and hey, I'll take the floor," Stiles said the last part sarcastically as he sat down on the edge of his bed, thinking about where he should sleep tonight, when Derek's arm suddenly snaked around his waist.

"No bad dog, bad! Derek," Stiles whispered frantically, trying to pry Derek's grabby hands off him.

Derek made a noise of protest, and _shit_, Stiles is such a pushover because he couldn't resist Derek's hold after that. He laid down beside Derek and let the sleeping Derek hug him.

This reminded him of when his mom used to climb in bed with him, always eager to embrace him. Stiles missed his mom. Her delicious chocolate chip cookies, her bedtime stories that were sometimes so scary his seven-year-old self had to sleep in her bed squished between her and his dad. Derek probably missed his family, too.

Stiles knew Derek had it worse than him…Derek was the only one of his immediate family left, living in an unlivable home, and just so alone…yeah he had a pack and a psycho uncle, but they didn't love him…no one really did, and that just made Stiles sad, so Stiles just patted Derek's back empathically.

While Stiles watched Derek nuzzle his head into Stiles' chest, Stiles suddenly saw the loneliness, the sadness, the exhaustion, and the want of love written all over Derek. The angelic look suddenly became vulnerability… _no_, that was what Stiles was seeing the whole time. Derek's strong front tired him out with no one to trust, and Derek couldn't help but show it when asleep. He crashed in Stiles' bed for God sakes, and they only had a few coincidental encounters with each other. Sure, Stiles was there for the guy, saved him when he had to, but that was because of Stiles' innate protective nature, not because of any kind of love or need for Derek. Stiles knew Derek didn't believe Stiles could be trusted.

"What are you doing, Stiles?" Derek grumbled as he slowly blinked awake, forcing Stiles out of that daydream.

"What am I doing? What are you doing? Crashing in my bed like you're one of the three bears?" Stiles flailed as he disentangled himself from Derek's embrace.

Stiles looked over and saw Derek's eyes. Derek wasn't mad, maybe a little sad.

Derek laid there for a minute like he missed Stiles' body heat, but then got up out of bed and pushed Stiles into the wall and held him there. Typical Derek. This must have been a farce. Derek could probably tell by now that Stiles was scared, but not for his life, the way his heart was beating a little bit faster than usual, but not accelerating excessively.

"Don't do that again, understand?"

Stiles sighed, and thought, _not even if you're asking for it?_

"Sorry, dude, never again. Now get off me, and go home."

Derek's defenses were up again, and his brow was furrowed once more. He grabbed his jacket and his shoes… _oh shit_, Stiles didn't even see those shoes tucked under his desk. Derek left out the open window with a huff.

Stiles' stupid mouth was always talking. He shouldn't have said that…Derek was alone, and needed a bed to sleep in… but when he needed to get the words out the most, he didn't… he didn't say "Stay."

Instead Stiles screamed after Derek, "Use the door next time you nap in my bed!"

…

That night Stiles was in his bed and it smelled like Derek: musty with a powdery scent of deodorant and a woodsy scent of fresh air. Stiles was just reminded of moments earlier, of their slightly embarrassing embrace. But when he smelt something coppery and saw the brown-red stain on his sheets, he knew something was seriously wrong with Derek and it wasn't regarding his deceased family. Stiles scrambled out of bed with that bloody sight because _oh God, disgusting_. He had to change the sheets, absolutely had to, so he was stripping the sheets in no time.

…

The next day, the suspicion was all on Stiles. He was fresh from a night 'coddling' with…Derek.

"Stiles, dude, why do you reek of Derek?" Scott asked.

Should Stiles speak the truth or not the truth? _Not the truth_. Derek would maul Stiles if Scott knew the truth.

"We…ran into each other at the store and I fell into him...by accident. Silly me, right?" Stiles said and ran off, leaving a confused Scott behind. Not that a confused Scott was anything new…that was a good sign at least.

…

Derek didn't come back for months after that… Stiles only saw him at pack meetings, snarling at Stiles or shaking sense into him. Stiles mostly ignored Derek as Derek coached Erica, Boyd, Isaac, Jackson and even Scott. No words were exchanged. No conversations were had. No mentions of that middle of the day nap, the sleepy embrace that Stiles, almost embarrassingly, held on to. And definitely no mention of the blood Derek left behind on those linens.

Tonight though…Derek was back. This time the blankets were over his head and frays of his ebony hair were peeking out. Though this time Stiles wasn't scared or shocked at all. Stiles just sat at his desk chair and started his homework, letting Derek sleep.

_Distractions, distractions, though._ Derek's 'bed theft' was way more important than economics, _okay? _What made Derek come here on more than one occasion, but not all the time? He obviously was fine sleeping in that crap house of his if he did it on the daily…

When bedtime rolled around, Stiles stood over Derek and said:

"Derek."

"Derek. Wake up."

"Derek. You can stay."

With those defeated words, Stiles went into his closet, got a spare blanket and pillow and laid on the floor, listening to Derek roll around and mumble in his sleep… _Yes_, he was at it again, talking nonsense in his sleep about who knows what. Stiles wondered what monsters or hunters Derek fought off this time. What was so bad that Derek needed a warm house to stay in? Probably some hunters were at it again, they never cut Derek slack. _Yeah_, he wasn't very friendly, but that's not a reason to shoot down the guy, chase him, or make him feel unsafe.

When Derek woke the next morning, he looked blankly at Stiles from across the room like someone killed his dog. This time he didn't seem like he was going to run away, and Stiles wasn't going to kick him out.

Stiles didn't know what to do, so he just spat out, "Derek, hello, good to see you in my bed again, just great, thanks for the warning." Stiles quirked an eyebrow up as he packed his book bag for school. Derek was not one to coddle… sarcasm seemed to be their mutual language.

Derek slumped, looked down and covered his eyes as if he was ashamed of being caught in Stiles' bed again. That seemed to be it. But then he was grabbing at his ears as if they were in pain. _Okay_ maybe sarcasm wasn't their language this time; he was speaking in another language that Stiles only saw in Derek's sleep. The language was vulnerability.

"What Derek? Is sleeping in my bed not enough for you to be happy?" Stiles still couldn't help the sarcasm, and Derek didn't answer.

"What's wrong, Derek? I've decided that you have some dire reason to be here. Whether or not that's true, I don't know." Derek had that look on his face again. This time it looked constipated and unsure, but still definitely lost.

Derek stared. He rubbed his ears. He had dried up blood along the edge of his face and _shit_, blood on his sheets again! _Ugh!_

Derek finally spoke, "I shouldn't have come again... I needed somewhere where they couldn't find me." Derek pushed the blankets off himself to reveal even more blood over his ripped shirts and jeans. _Oh okay_, Derek, so let's target Stiles' house for a change! _God._

Stiles squinted his eyes. What was with Derek… he was obviously hurt again, but still, people chased after Derek on a daily basis; it shouldn't be so frightening, especially since he healed almost instantly. "Okay, well… Don't get out of my bed on my account," Stiles rolled his eyes, "Stay. My dad won't be home till late," Stiles didn't even bother questioning Derek as he grabbed his backpack. At least he got the right words out this time.

"Just like take a shower and God, wash my sheets! Blood is all over you, again! God! …Oh, and when you decide to leave, the door is fine way to exit if my dad's not here. Thanks." With that, Stiles left Derek and the house.

…

"Dude, you smell of Derek again, that's just wrong…" Scott made a face.

"Scott, I won't discuss all the weird things going on with Derek, because I, too, am clueless."

"He talks about you, you know? When you're not around, well yeah, when you're around too."

"Whaaaat?"

"He always asks me what your deal is because you're always there."

Derek probably doesn't understand why a human would stick around when there are less dangerous places to be…especially with his history of disloyal human traders. Made complete sense, but not the part about supposedly trusting Stiles…

"I don't know, Scott… If I knew, the world would be a much better place," Stiles said, slapping a hand on his best friend's back before scurrying off, "See you in econ."

…

When Stiles returned from school, he was surprised to see his bed freshly made and Derek sitting at his desk and on his computer in clean clothes, Stiles' clean clothes that were a bit too tight for the guy…

"You realize the library has computers. Can't you go there? By the way, you look great in my Captain America shirt!"

Derek glared, "I'll be leaving in a bit."

"What are you doing anyway? I need my laptop for homework," Stiles leaned closer and his mouth gaped open. "Are you writing a paper?"

Derek just closed the laptop and started walking towards to the window.

"Where you going?"

"I was doing research, Stiles, typing out notes… Not writing a detailed essay about your porn collection," Derek barked before rubbing his temple. "Something really weird happened yesterday, okay, and I'm trying to figure it out. I might have to go home and look through my books."

"Books?" Stiles asked, ignoring Derek's comment on his porn, because who doesn't have a collection, _right?_ "You have a reference collection about werewolves?" Stiles' eyes lit up, "Can I see?"

"No," Derek said as he stood and he walked towards the door. _Too bad_, the collection sounded fascinating, and more reliable than the Internet.

"Thanks for using the door!" Stiles called after him, but all he got in response was a nonchalant wave good bye.

…

A week later Stiles was in bed when Derek came stumbling in through the window, literally. Blood was gushing all over the windowsill and the carpet.

"This is outrageous! Not again. You need to tell me why you're doing this? You're obviously hurt every time you come! But still," Stiles sighed once out of bed. He was going to have to scrub that floor now.

Derek just swayed and fell forward as blood came spilling out of his mouth and trickling out of his ears.

"Ugh, ew, gross, oh God!" Stiles cried out, but regardless he caught Derek and fell to the ground with him. Stiles breathed out and moved them so Derek was lying on top of Stiles. Derek looked down at Stiles blankly as blood dripped onto Stiles.

"Is someone after you? Derek?" Stiles looked down at him as he grabbed the end of his bed sheet, _not those again_, and wiped at Derek's bloody mouth.

Derek looked at Stiles' weary-eyed and needy. "I'll be fine, just, can I stay?"

"Yeah, yeah, of course."

Derek scrambled off Stiles and made his way to the bathroom slowly without another word. He was wiping at his mouth with the back of his hand.

Stiles hated to be annoying…_well_…not at all, but all he wanted to do was just fix this for Derek, which was never going to happen since Derek was so freaking closed off.

"You have to tell me things, Derek," Stiles said outside the bathroom door, slowly inching the door open.

Derek was standing shirtless, hunched over the sink, spitting out blood. He glanced back at Stiles and tilted his head as he stood straighter and then he tugged down his pants so Stiles could see more and more hair that was leading somewhere...

"You gonna watch? I'll be fine after a shower," Derek turned back around and Stiles closed the door. _Fine, yeah right._ Derek…ever so mysterious.

"Just tell me one thing. Is this the same thing/person going after you?" Stiles said through the door.

"Yes." Derek just said. It had to be serious then. What was it? A person, a demon, another lizard? Why does Derek have to be so darn mysterious? And why does he have to lack any ability to express himself? Why does he have to be so guarded?

"Derek," Stiles whispered, brushing his fingers gently against the door, "You can trust me…" and Stiles walked away. He knew Derek could hear that even through the door and the running water.

When Derek returned, he laid on the bed, not even looking at Stiles as Stiles started filling the silence with endless chatter.

…

Stiles came in after having a long conversation with his dad, humming to himself. He wasn't thinking about anything except getting this song out of his head when he saw an ominous Derek standing in the corner of his room staring at him with a frown on his face.

"Whoa Derek!" Stiles said, "Seriously, it's less scary when you're sleeping, fuck."

"I wanted to ask first this time," Derek said as he kicked off his shoes and then his shirt, _wow_, and his pants, he slowly unbuttoned and pushed down. _So much for asking, just get naked, Derek_. It must be Derek's thing to do around Stiles now.

"Um… do you need a shirt to cover up those magnificent abs of yours? I mean come on how are they even real?" Stiles asked, inching towards Derek as Derek stared. Derek's hand came out to stop the eager Stiles.

"Shut up," Derek said, and it almost sounded like he was going to laugh, but didn't as he climbed into Stiles' bed.

This time he wasn't hurt or anything, _strange_. Derek must have been awfully lonely in order to come here. Or maybe it was cold in his house at night, after all winter was coming and that house so did not have heat.

"Thanks for your bed, it's really comfortable," Derek mumbled softly.

"Umm, you realize my dad's still here… you can sense that kind of stuff, right? Hear that kind of stuff?" Stiles was incredulous.

"Yes, good night, Stiles."

"Uhh… fudge," Stiles mumbled, hitting his hand with his head.

"Just do your homework, Stiles, and ignore me."

How could he ignore a half naked man lying in his bed, who happened to be Derek? At least, for the first time since Derek started crashing at his house, there was no blood on his darn sheets, but _oh God_, Derek was closing his eyes, and casually caressing his own perfect chest as the comforter barely covered anything but his torso. Why does this feel so hot? It's Derek for God sakes!

Stiles' mouth gaped open before turning around. _Oh my God_, if Derek can sense Stiles' dad, and Scott can sense emotions, then Derek must know how uncomfortably sort of turned on Stiles was… _Fuck_, Stiles needed to go.

Stiles scrambled up, knocking his desk chair over as he went, sending a loud bang throughout the room.

"Stiles, are you okay?" his dad called up.

"Yeah, dandy. Just tripped over the chair," he mumbled as Derek glared at him.

"Shut up," Derek's hushed voice came through, short-tempered. "You're staying here. Now lock that door and get over here." Derek was glaring even more now it seemed as he sat up in his bed.

Stiles did as asked and stumbled back to Derek. "Hi." He waved slowly and smiled sweetly.

"Now get back to your homework, and calm down. Do I have to scare you into submission?"

Stiles just shook his head no and looked down as he pulled open his textbook.

Stiles kept glancing up at Derek, how could he not?

"I can feel your eyes on me. Cut it out, Stiles."

Stiles scrambled up from his desk, and pulled up the blankets over Derek. Stiles just thought, _please cover yourself up, you darn guy you…Grr._

Derek's eyes opened briefly before grabbing the blankets Stiles put on him.

"Thank you," Derek muttered quietly.

…

"Seriously, dude, Derek and pheromones. Pheromones this time!" Scott exclaimed. His eyes widened with terror, as if he knew everything.

Pheromones? What? How does Scott even know what pheromones are? Derek probably taught him that in training. _Crap_, Stiles should have focused on Derek's lectures during meetings. _Damn ADHD_. He's gonna have to start popping Adderall like water again just to find out where Scott was learning big words. Adderall would also help Stiles figure Derek out, what he wanted with Stiles.

"I don't know, Scott. We sort of hang out…"

"Hang out, more like make out. Why didn't you tell me? I told you everything about Allison." _TMI, by the way…_Stiles didn't need to hear that story about Scott going down on her and her screaming waking up the neighbors.

"Nothing to tell, Scottie Boy. Just pretend this convo never happened." Just like Stiles liked to pretend he didn't know about the sounds Allison made when she came…

…

Stiles was face down on his bed, not sleeping, but frustrated. Everything always went wrong. Stupid Scott was planning things without him. He had no hope with Lydia whatsoever. His dad was convinced he was a giant liar, which he was, and to top it off he was only a stupid human who wasn't strong or cool or super fast.

When Stiles felt pressure on the bed. He knew someone was beside him, and that that someone was Derek just by his frequency and that smell of his, like wood and fresh air.

"What? Were you hiding in my closet, you creep?" Stiles hadn't heard Derek stumble through his window.

Derek didn't speak but just inched closer to him and stared at him with an equally sad look on his face.

"What's wrong this time? God," Stiles rolled his eyes and was surprised when Derek fell onto Stiles' bed and just wrapped his arms around him and hid his face in his neck and sniffed.

_Holy God. _Was Derek okay?

"Derek, are you okay?" With no response, tears dampened Stiles' neck and Derek mumbled, "I'm fine, fine," as if he was covering up his tears.

"Aww, Derek's just a sad guy today," Stiles cooed and rocked him until Derek sat up and glared. His cheeks were ever so red and glistened in the light from tear tracks.

"Shit, did I say that aloud? Sorry," Stiles said sheepishly and then shrugged.

"It's okay. It's just I sensed your sadness and I feel…" he didn't say but continued in a way that told it all, "Today's the anniversary of my family members' deaths…" The guilt he must have felt.

"I understand, I lost my mother to cancer…Take the bed, I'll just sleep on the floor."

"It's your bed, Stiles…we can just share. Even though, I wasn't planning on sleeping in your bed like usual," Derek said and smiled.

"You're welcome, any time." Stiles sort of enjoyed Derek's visits, no matter how confusing they were.

Stiles climbed into bed next to Derek. Their backs were against each other, barely fitting, but not close to falling off because of their nearness.

"Good night," Derek whispered.

…

"Hey Stiles…" Scott said cautiously as they sat in the back of their English class.

While Stiles scribbled down notes, Scott continued, "I hate to tell you this, but, um, you smell like Derek's mate…"

Stiles snapped his head towards Scott and stared. Scott looked as dumb as usual, but there was wisdom etched on his face and sincerity in his voice, which meant that there was no doubt that he was telling the truth.

_Shit, though, as hot as Derek is, I'm gonna be marked and sniffed and knotted. Fuck my life… wonder if that'd be sexy though? Maybe a little_, Stiles thought. He grinned to himself as he turned back to the front of the class and pretended to listen.


	2. The Escape

**II. The Escape**

Derek kept running. Shadows casted behind him in an angered fury. Something was after him again…with no good reason it seemed, but Derek couldn't do anything, even if they did everything to him. Took his family away with no purpose in a flame so large and smoke so thick. He could smell it, feel it, and hear his parents' howls still so fresh even after seven years had long passed. Everyone wanted to retaliate for something…it was the cycle of life, the cycle of his life at least.

He was running through the streets (his Camaro parked on some side street) and bleeding through his darn clothes when he came across Stiles' place. He could hear no heartbeats, no sounds. No one was home; it was a school day and the Sherriff had to be working. Crashing there and getting away with it could work, so he glanced one way and another, and hopped on to the roof. He opened the window and slid inside Stiles' room like he did months before when hiding out from the police. It was one of those scenarios where his wolf instincts, far heightened than his human ones, told him what to do, but every time, even if Derek listened, he ignored the truth in the matter.

Derek closed the blinds so no neighbor would see anyone suspicious in the house, and then opened Stiles' laptop. What the heck was that after him...after him all night and into this early afternoon? It had to be hunters, was it still the Argents? Gerard was apparently dead.

He blinked wearily as he Googled. His head nodded against his chin and he shook himself awake. He stumbled up. He was about to leave, but that bed was calling him and his mind was so fuzzy. The bed looked so comfortable and it was at a normal height unlike his crappy floor mattress. And it smelled…wonderful, just like sunshine. His lethargy blurred out the chemicals in the detergent and that Stiles smell.

His tired eyes weren't focusing as he slipped off his shoes and folded his jacket over the desk chair before climbing under Stiles' covers. Why did it feel right to be here? Because it was safe. This human would never hurt him, physically, it wasn't possible…betray him maybe, but not any time soon, it wasn't likely. Stiles, after all, held him up for hours in that pool when he was paralyzed and the Kanima was after both of them...

As Derek started to wake shaken by haunting dreams of fire, he felt a soft caress, saw a blurry comforting face, and heard a soothing voice urge him back into a peaceful slumber, so he listened to that voice telling him to sleep.

When Derek woke for the second time, Stiles' arms were around him, which surprised him. It didn't surprise him that he liked it… He thought of a younger version of himself: him at seven, fresh faced and smiling. He was with his family sitting on his parents' giant bed. This togetherness reaffirmed pack. It was more shocking that Stiles would actually embrace him when Derek clearly had a no touching unless shoving policy. His Sti-…his pack was safe, Stiles was safe, too, and warm.

He didn't want to move, but he said regardless, "What are you doing, Stiles?" Derek gripped Stiles' arms in a tight strong embrace without even realizing, but Stiles struggled against his arms to the point where Derek just let him go and watched him go off. Derek was quickly off his feet in defense mode, and with one quick push Derek had Stiles up against the wall. Derek could see Stiles' fluttering eyes, and feel his beating heart against his chest and his breath against his skin. As Stiles explained how they ended up in bed together, Derek tuned it out and headed out the window slowly, only hearing the bitter words "Use the door next time"… Next time…that was an invitation if Derek knew one…

…

The rain was soaking through Derek's shirt and blinding his eyes. He ran to his own house, but it was flooded… the abandoned subway was another option. His entire pack was there to welcome him, but the subway was always so cool and there was no hot water there to warm up under… Stiles' house was probably his best bet. Stiles always let him in, and he'd probably be happy that Derek would only be tracking water through the house, not blood.

"Stiles, Stiles," Derek mumbled, shaking the sleeping teen. His damp hair fell into his eyes, and the drips of rain wet Stiles' linens.

"Go away, Derek, go," Stiles mumbled out. His eyes briefly opened before closing once more. He was pushing against Derek's face, his hand surprisingly soft, "Always haunting my dreams, always, shoo, Derek, shoo," Stiles muttered before his eyes closed once more.

Derek wanted to smile, but he didn't. He just went into Stiles' bathroom down the hall and showered. He sat at Stiles' window in a pair of Stiles' sweatpants that were tight on him and showed way much more of him then he ever wanted to show. He sat there, waiting for the rain to stop before he left without any evidence he was there.

…

Derek's eardrums pounded, the pain caused him to shift back into his human form. He could see the view with clarity, the brightness of the explosion right before he shut his eyes, but he could no longer hear the sound. He only heard ringing in his ears. He could feel a thick wetness seep out of his ears, and could also feel the ache in his ears as he crawled away from another blast inside his own home. Every time Derek wanted to sleep in his own bed, something was waiting for him there.

He crawled up from the ground and ran. When he slowed, the ringing was gone and the ache remained, but no birds chirped. He moved his foot against the ground where his black sneakers bumped up against the leaves, but the leaves didn't rustle under his feet. He fell against a tree and let out a long cry that he reveled in as he never ever did because he couldn't hear himself. It was…better that way. He sunk to the ground, feeling the roughness of the bark against his cheek.

He laid there, looking up into the universe as if the stars were his ancestors looking down at him. Probably cursing him. _No_, Derek wiped his eyes, refusing to believe that. His mother would hug him if she found him like this, helpless in the woods and so downtrodden that he wanted to die.

"Go to him" he could of swore he heard, but he knew it wasn't possible as he stood slowly and made his way to Stiles' house.

Stiles wasn't there. Stiles rarely was when he crashed there, so he just fell onto his bed, pulling the blankets over him as he cried himself to sleep. He almost liked not being able to hear himself cry. Crying made him seem so weak, so at least he could ignore it now with all the sound out of his life.

"Well, hello there, Derek," Derek could have sworn he heard in the distance as he woke. _What?_ But he couldn't hear yesterday. Was this real? He opened his eyes and peaked out from the covers where he was hiding. He smiled underneath the blankets but quickly concealed that. Stiles' voice as more muted than usual and his ears still ached.

Derek sat up and stared as he rubbed his eyes and his ears as Stiles' voice came in and out. _Fuck, but I wanna hear Stiles yell at me!_ Odd thought…Derek refused to make eye contact as he covered his eyes and slumped.

"I shouldn't have come again…" Derek protested, sensing Stiles' annoyance, but Stiles said something that was so jumbled and quiet to his messed up ears that it sounded like "Stay."

Derek looked at Stiles curiously. He always knew there was worth in Stiles, but this was tremendous.

…

Derek felt like he wasn't going to make it. His insides were twisting as pain accelerated up his chest. His wounds weren't healing as fast as they should because they were that severe. His insides were ripped open, and his organs were slowly moving back into place as he healed.

He scrambled slowly up Stiles' roof, pushing himself up slowly and with struggle, leaving a trail of blood behind him.

He stumbled through the window, his blood dripping onto the floor. Stiles' complaints were loud, but not clear. Derek heard Stiles' usual disgust, but Derek knew that fact without having to hear him complain; Stiles hated the blood even though Stiles claimed he was only squeamish over chopped up arms.

Despite Stiles' disgust, Stiles was coming closer to Derek and his arms looked the perfect place to crash against. Derek fluttered his eyes shut in pain as he fell into Stiles' strong arms that caught him. Stiles sunk down to the ground, which ended up being a fall, causing Stiles to let out an oomph. Derek's eyes opened at the sound, and noticed Stiles' pretty lips, which were currently in the shape of an 'O.'

"Hi," Derek said so incoherently that it came out in mutters and mumbles.

More clearly, Derek spoke again. "I'll be fine. Just…can I stay?"

Stiles was nodding and staring up at Derek with big brown eyes as Derek slowly stood, leaving Stiles on the floor.

Derek ran as fast as he could to the bathroom. He felt his insides coming up with a slow burn as he threw up blood, and spit afterward.

Stiles stood there, quietly watching. Derek didn't know Stiles could be quiet, so he engaged him in conversation without even bothering to look at him. He couldn't look Stiles in the eyes because he'd probably shove him against something. Instead, he just kept his distance as he stripped.

"You gonna watch?" Derek asked blankly as he slowly inched down his boxer briefs. He felt Stiles' fear and embarrassment as he bolted.

And even though Derek wanted to laugh at Stiles' wandering eyes, he could hear Stiles clearly through the water he just turned on. Stiles was pleading for trust. Stiles was loyal, and yes…he could be trusted above all else.

Derek leaned his head against the tiled wall as the hot water beat down on his skin. He felt tears caught in his throat as he listened to Stiles. Derek could feel Stiles' steady honest heartbeat as if Derek was resting his head against Stiles' chest. Derek could also hear Stiles' hand on the door, gently stroking it as if he wanted to caress Derek and tell him _it was okay, you have someone now. You're not alone. _Derek wanted to believe that, and much to his surprise, he felt relief flood through him as he sucked up his tears because he realized he trusted Stiles with all his heart.

Derek returned to Stiles' bedroom a few minutes later damp from the shower. He laid in Stiles' bed, pretending to ignore Stiles, but listened to his every word as Stiles' chatty voice eased him to sleep.

…

_Fuck_, those bastards were chasing him again. Doesn't this ever get old? _Fed up, absolutely fed up. _

He was going to Stiles' again. At this point, there was no question in the matter, but he felt like he should at least ask… it was the polite thing to do.

"Whoa! Derek!" Stiles said as Derek came through the window. Derek had asked him if he could stay, which he had to say yes. No wasn't an option.

"Thanks," Derek smiled as he started stripping. He needed a nice warm bed badly. He stripped until he was just in his underwear, and he tossed all his clothes on the floor. He heard Stiles' heart quicken and he smelled arousal coming off Stiles. Derek looked up sharply. Stiles was biting his lip and fidgeting and mumbling about who knows what. He kept motioning towards Derek and he was touching Derek's chest and abs. Derek watched Stiles' hands slowly skirt over him. _What the fuck was happening?_ Stiles' his mouth gaped open in fascination.

"Just do your homework and ignore me," Derek said as he shoved Stiles' hands off him. Stiles was one of a kind, an underage kind, who was getting a hard on as they spoke and staring until Derek felt warmth spread over his body—the blankets were now draped over him. He grabbed the blankets, and almost smiled at Stiles before closing his eyes once more, wondering if Stiles was going to get over this…crush, whatever it was of his. Stiles better not.

…

Derek stood outside the Hale house and walked through the woods to the graveyard, where his family, including Laura, was buried.

Derek didn't want to be here. He hated facing the truth, that he was responsible. That every ache he put them through was because of him.

He soaked up the grief by sleeping in his old bedroom and driving his sister's beloved car.

He fell to his knees and put a single rose in front of their graves. It was never enough, never. He had to suffer for his sins, purgatory on earth.

On his way back from the graveyard, he kept walking, past his own house and to his car. He drove until he stopped in front of Stiles' place. He could feel the sadness exude off Stiles, coming out in frustrated sighs.

Within a moment, Derek was inside Stiles' room. Stiles looked wrecked. He was pale and frowning, and maybe even crying.

"What? Were you hiding in my closet, you creep?" Stiles was always trying to be funny, or maybe Stiles was just fed up with Derek's random visits, or perhaps just fed up with life. That last one probably. Derek was sure Stiles was used to him by now, even liked him.

"What's wrong this time? God," Stiles said with such heartbreak and caring covered by annoyance that Derek fell forward and enveloped Stiles in his arms.

"Derek, are you okay?" Stiles kept saying, and Derek couldn't hold it in anymore. He should let this guilt and self-hatred go, but his naïve love kills, and what if this thing with Stiles was the same? He'd be betraying his family again.

He was fine, and Stiles was joking and cooing at him, which was sort of cute, but not acceptable, so Derek glared until he realized that Stiles had lost someone, too. They were on the same page. Derek's face softened as he motioned for Stiles to share the bed.

"Good night," Derek whispered as he turned around to face the window. The night was already becoming better, just by someone else's presence.


	3. The Payback

**III. The Payback**

Stiles pulled up to Derek's house in his jeep. Derek had just moved back in after spending months in an abandoned subway station. It was late and no lights were on in the house, but Derek's black Camaro was parked in the back. Derek was there, definitely there, probably sleeping. This time Stiles needed Derek for something… and Stiles didn't have good timing like Derek did. He couldn't sense when people were home or hear x amounts of heartbeats, but as a general rule, people were in their beds around 1AM.

He knocked on the door and entered when no one answered. It had to be okay because…well, he was Derek's mate, even if Derek didn't want to admit to that, ever, or maybe he just didn't know. Stiles didn't even know what it meant.

"Derek," Stiles called out slowly. As he walked the floorboards creaked. Derek must sleep on the bottom floor…the stairs that led to the upper quarters was missing a step. Half the house had no roof, and the moon created a skylight. _Shit. _The house was chilly and dark. _oh shit! Ghosts!_ He heard footsteps and mysterious 'oohs and ahhs.'

"Derek! It's me, Stiles. Please come save me," Stiles cried out and then covered his mouth. He sounded ridiculous, but he couldn't help himself.

"I-I thought," he whispered, knowing if Derek was awake, he could hear him, "I thought if you sleep in my bed, I could sleep in your bed…" Stiles started but stopped when he thought about Derek's evil glare even though Derek _obviously_ owed him this, "Or your couch, even though it's from the 1800s and probably has some old-time disease… You see my dad left for the week to investigate this crime up in Washington, and there's that evil something out there that you won't tell me about, and I don't want be alone at night…"

"Ahhh!" Stiles screamed as something evil popped out at him, but upon closer look it was just his sleepy buddy.

"Ah, hello there," Stiles said, cool as a breeze.

"What are you doing here?"

"I-I was alone at home," Stiles mumbled, looking down, not wanting to admit any of his fear to Derek's face. Stiles was glad the house was so dark that Derek couldn't see his blushing face.

"Stiles, you're beet red and heat is exuding off your face," Derek reached up to touch his cheek. _Oh crap_, _wolf senses…forgot_. Derek must have heard everything he just rambled out and sensed his fear and saw his damn red cheeks.

Stiles looked up, "I-I shouldn't have come," Stiles stuttered and then continued more rationally, "Just because you sleep in my bed, doesn't mean I can sleep in yours…"

Stiles went to leave, but Derek grabbed his shoulder and pulled him back.

"Fine, you can stay, but only tonight," Derek sighed and led Stiles upstairs, careful of the missing step, and to his bedroom.

Derek's bedroom only had a mattress on the floor that was covered by dark sheets, black or maybe blue, and he had light fluffy pillows. There also was an old looking dresser that must hold his clothes. Part of the roof was ripped off and covered by wooden boards. Stiles could feel the breeze from the cracks in the board.

"You're the best ever!" Stiles exclaimed, ignoring the coolness, and headed towards the mattress and fell on top it.

Derek rolled his eyes and it looked like he smiled, but Stiles couldn't be sure in this darkness.

"Coming?" Stiles asked as he pulled all the blankets on top of him.

"Yeah," Derek said and laid next to Stiles, turning his back to him.

"At least your mattress is a big unlike mine. Mine is all small…like that first time you got in my bed, we barely fit…and well after that we never really cuddled again, except that one time, I won't mention that one time…understandable."

"Stiles. Go to sleep," Derek said from his side of the bed, all gruffly and serious.

"Okay," Stiles said softly as he nuzzled into the blankets, feeling safe and warm with Derek near.

…

Stiles was at Derek's in the middle of the night again, he didn't say anything or bother to knock. He just tiptoed inside. He knew Derek probably could sense him if he was awake and wouldn't be threatened by him.

Stiles inched up the stairs, hopping over that missing step. He headed to Derek's bedroom, opening the door.

_Ah,_ Derek was sleeping curled up around one sheet, but the sheet was low enough to see his torso—his abs and chest. _Oh hello, Derek. _

Stiles inched towards the bed, slipping off his shoes in the process and scooted under the covers.

"Derek, it's me," Stiles whispered, "I want to say I was scared to be alone again, but I really just wanted company…and well, Scott is making friends with that stupid werewolf you made, Isaac, and well…he's my only friend besides you, so I hope you don't get mad." _But I'd understand if you did_, Stiles finished off his words in his head when Derek suddenly trapped him. _Um. Hello! Heavy!_ Derek's complete weight was on him, and _oh fuck_, he was moaning and SOMETHING hard was against his leg. Jeez, this was strangely intriguingly hot, too hot for his virgin self.

"Derek," Stiles whispered loudly, "Derek," Stiles screeched out this time, trying not to be aroused, but he was. Aroused and confused as he just wrapped his arms and legs around Derek and let him thrust against him. Stiles was afraid for when he woke. What would the consequences be of sleeping with a sleepily aroused werewolf be?

Derek didn't respond, just jerked a few more times and pulled Stiles closer as he stopped and let out a soft moan.

"Oh God," Stiles mumbled out when Derek finally calmed down and rolled away…only to touch himself. He was probably turning fifty shades of red right now. That was something that would be in that crazy book, probably already was. _Oh God_, he couldn't look, he couldn't listen. _Ear muffs, ear muffs! _

They woke in the morning.

"Stiles, I thought that was you last night."

"Yes, you attacking me with your dick!" Stiles screamed sitting up on the mattress.

Derek looked down and blushed. Actually blushed. He must have not been aware of his actions. Stiles figured that, he never saw Derek so openly embarrassed.

"I mean it happens all the time, just not always against my ass, and my leg and my own! DUDE!" Stiles screamed out franticly. He had a serious case of blue balls.

"I said sorry. It's natural. I don't normally have another person in bed with me."

Was Derek that deprived of human contact and sex, maybe even his own hand that he got so hard and wanted the next person that climbed in his bed? _Wow_, maybe Stiles had a chance (with all that mate denial going on in Derek's head, it seemed like Derek didn't even know or want him), but that had to be wrong. Derek was just sleeping and unconscious, and would never want him even if they were the last two people standing in the zombie apocalypse… even if Stiles was his mate.

The thought made Stiles' stomach churn, but he plastered a smile on his face as he decided to tease Derek…that always made him feel better.

"It's okay. So what do you say about me, your glorious sex toy, making you breakfast?" Stiles wiggled his eyebrows, "Though honestly, I think you should make me breakfast after you sexing me last night!" Stiles earned it.

"Stiles," Derek glanced over, glaring, and Stiles stopped for a second before he decided to mess with him even more to see how angry he could get him.

"I'm not scared of you! I swear, this time it's true, you're just an innocent little cuddle bug. You did more hugging last night than anything inappropriate, and you're just lonely and that's why you keep visiting me and welcoming me here." So that was partly a lie. There was less hugging and more thrusting, but he didn't want Derek to hate him.

"Stiles," He warned. God, he always looked so constipated.

"No! You think that I don't deserve an explanation for any of this. That I should just let you stay over, even when I'm at school. You just want a friend, and no one but me is willing to give it to you. And you knew that!" Stiles exclaimed. He was getting heated up.

"Stiles," Derek's eyes flashed red momentarily, but he stopped himself from changing and his eyes turned back to their natural blue green shade. Did Stiles cross a line?

"I keep turning to you because I can trust you. Now cut it out. I have bacon and eggs in my refrigerator," Derek said taking a deep breath before walking past Stiles just in his boxer briefs and socks.

"Okay, okay," Stiles said and followed.

"Derek?"

"What, Stiles?" Derek turned around as he started getting the breakfast items out of his fridge.

"You can trust me," Stiles ran into Derek and just wrapped his arms around him and held him there even when Derek pushed against him. Derek's body was stiff in his arms, but it was so worth it. For a moment, Stiles could have sworn Derek released a long breath and held him back before fighting insistently to escape.

"You poor guy, I'll be your friend," Stiles smiled widely. "And I'll help you and you'll help me, we're a team!"

"I'd like that," Derek said softly, finally hugging Stiles back, leaning his head against Stiles' shoulder, breathing faintly against Stiles' neck. _So this is what a Derek hug felt like, mmm, cozy. _

"Me too. Now get me all the stuff I need to make you an omelet. My little wolf needs to stay strong."

Derek glared. _Okay, so little wolf was going too far._

"Come on, Der! I need pet names for you, you can give me a pet name too if you'd like."

Derek rolled his eyes and sat down at the kitchen's table. "Just make me breakfast, Stiles."


	4. The Realization

**IV. The Realization **

Derek heard something creeping downstairs: a shuffling step, a mumbled voice, and a quickly beating heart. Derek got out from his bed where he had been laying restless for the past hour. He almost leapt down all the steps and attacked with his fangs extended and eyes glowing red, but then he smelled it. That boyish smell, and heard that distinctive chatty voice—Stiles. Of course, who else talks himself out of fright aloud? This was some sort of weird payback for all the times he slept in his bed. _Okay, fair enough. Fine, that's fine._ Derek could handle it.

It was just that Stiles' bed was really freaking comfortable. It smelled so like Stiles…and Derek just wanted to make Stiles smell like him, too… He didn't want to admit it, _no,_ but his instincts took him to Stiles all those times. And this… this had to be karma telling him that even when he fought it, Stiles would come to him…

Derek shook his head of those thoughts, wanting them gone, and thought defensively_ What was Stiles even talking about? Ghosts? Oh, I'll give him a ghost._ Derek wanted to make Stiles regret coming, this couldn't be the world sending him signs. Derek crept slowly, following the voice that cried about his fear and loneliness and something about his father being away.

Derek jumped forward, getting a scream out of Stiles.

Derek let his teeth show, almost smiling, before saying a few gentle words to reassure Stiles that it was only he. It was only the wolf in the night.

"Ah. Hello there." The way Stiles said that was almost cute, and innocent, and definitely no longer scared.

"What are you doing here?"

"I was home alone."

_Aww._ Derek thought, and then mentally slapped himself for it. _Crap, did I say that aloud? No, thank God. _Stiles was young after all, and there was a lot of danger out there. And to top it off Stiles was human and that made him vulnerable. Derek just wanted to give Stiles strength and speed, but he knew deep down that Stiles was too human and too self-respecting to ever consider the bite.

_Oh, and wow, Stiles was blushing_. The color red suited him as he fumbled around. His lack of coordination and blushing worked for the awkward teen. But the heat. Derek could feel the heat coming off his cheeks.

Derek reached out and touched Stiles' face to check for himself. Poor Stiles thought he got away with blushing. Well not anymore, "Stiles, you're beet red. I can feel the heat exuding off your face."

And Stiles' mouth was chattering away again. And now he was actually running away. _God dammit, Stiles, get back here. _

"Fine, you can stay, but only tonight." And with those words, Derek walked away and Stiles followed suit.

Derek imagined Stiles' fingers latching onto his belt loop as they walked up the stairs. As they walked together up the stairs, Derek knew that tonight actually meant forever.

…

Derek came into his house and stumbled up the stairs, his tiredness blinding his senses. He headed to his bedroom, and fell on the bed, only to be met with screaming and flailing arms.

"Ah, fuck!" the person said as he kicked Derek in a panic.

Derek reacted naturally and pinned that person down, letting out a low growl, before realizing it was only Stiles.

"Cut it out, Stiles," Derek held him down, wanting, but not wanting to let the teen out from his grip.

"God, I thought you'd automatically know it was me, jeez," Stiles sighed softly and purposely nuzzled his head into Derek's chest; it had to be purposely. He was trying to overpower his annoyingness with cuteness.Cute? Where the fuck did that come from? Stiles was not cute...more like annoying. Annoyingly cute. _Ugh, so not true._ _Then why was this at least the second time I called him that? _

"Okay, fine, just get on your side of the bed," Derek rolled off Stiles and faced his door. The sleepiness that once consumed him was replaced with a constant throbbing in his brain. Stiles had a side of his bed. How wrong was that?

"I was till you attacked me!" Stiles protested.

"Shut up," Derek said and Stiles closed his mouth. At least Stiles was obedient…this time. Derek normally loved a challenge, but not when it was 3AM and he was so fucking tired that he didn't even care to know why Stiles was crashing at his place again.

…

Derek was giving it to the man in his dream good, _really good_. The blurred figure underneath him couldn't stop moaning, and now he was wrapping himself around Derek, screaming out his name, "Derek, oh Derek, oh God, Derek." Derek held him down, and felt him jerk against him involuntarily as the blurred figure came to light: his thin but muscular body, his brown eyes, brown hair, and the only item of clothing he was wearing, a plaid shirt Derek ripped open with his claws.

Derek moaned out when a loud squeak woke him. A squeak from…Stiles. _Shit, shit_, he was wrapped around Stiles, and rutting against him, feeling his hardness up against his own. _Crap_, he can't stop, but he got to stop, it felt so good. Like every bit of sexual tension between them was being released into this moment, but he can't submit. He can't. This is Stiles, annoying Stiles, so he closed his eyes, took a deep breath and held Stiles close for one more moment before rolling off him. Derek's hand lingered on his own chest and as he turned his head away from Stiles and pushed his hand deep into his pants. He couldn't take this any more; he was painfully hard. It shouldn't matter if he touched himself because Stiles thought he was asleep, so he did, and slowly jerked himself to completion.

The next morning Derek woke with Stiles lying beside him. Stiles' arm was wrapped around his waist. He could already feel his cheeks turning pink, so he threw Stiles' arm off him, causing the younger man to wake.

Without any prompting, Derek said as inconspicuously as possible, "Stiles, I thought that was you last night." Derek let out a small laugh that he hoped didn't sound uneasy.

"Yes, you attacking me with your dick!" Stiles screamed sitting up on the mattress.

Derek almost died inside with the way Stiles phrased that. If he was pink a second ago, he was red now.

"I mean it happens all the time, just not always against my ass, and my leg and my own! DUDE!" Stiles screamed out. But Derek slowly got over his embarrassment because he could feel Stiles' arousal still present, which meant that Stiles wasn't disgusted by him, but turned on by him.

"I said sorry. It's natural. I don't normally have another person in bed with me," Derek said with a shrug. It was the truth, and Derek had to stop denying it. Stiles was technically his even if Stiles didn't know it. It probably was some sort of mate attraction thing Derek wished he knew more about.

"It's okay. So what do you say about me, your glorious sex toy, making you breakfast?" Stiles wiggled his eyebrows, "Though honestly, I think you should make me breakfast after you sexed me last night!"

"Stiles," Derek sighed. He could feel Stiles' arousal fading and sadness set in. He didn't like being the one who made Stiles sad.

"I'm not scared of you! I swear, this time it's true, you're just an innocent little cuddle bug. You did more hugging last night than anything inappropriate, and you're just lonely and that's why you keep visiting me and welcoming me here."

Derek's eyes widened…Stiles was lying. If Derek hadn't woken, then they both would have gotten off in the heat of that moment.

"Stiles," He said hopelessly, trying not to be annoyed, but Stiles always annoyed him.

"No! You think that I don't deserve an explanation for any of this. That I should just let you stay over, even when I'm at school. You just want a friend, and no one but me is willing to give it to you. And you knew that!" Stiles said.

"Stiles," Derek's eyes flashed red momentarily, but he stopped himself from getting angry. His eyes turned back to their natural blue green shade. Stiles was right.

"I keep turning to you because I can trust you. Now cut it out. I have bacon and eggs in my refrigerator," Derek said taking a deep breath before walking past Stiles.

"Okay, okay," Stiles said. "Derek?"

"What, Stiles?" Derek turned around as he started getting the breakfast items out of his fridge.

"You can trust me," Stiles said and then all of a sudden he was up against Derek and holding him. What was going on? Why was Stiles…holding on to him? Derek already knew that he could trust Stiles, but saying it to his face was like a paperless contract, and meant so much more. Stiles cared, and now Derek could sense the love exuding off Stiles; the warmth of Stiles' love was wrapping him up like a blanket.

"You poor guy, I'll be your friend," Stiles smiled widely. "And I'll help you and you'll help me, we're a team!"

"I'd like that," Derek said softly, finally relaxing. He hugged Stiles back, resting his head on Stiles' shoulder, slowly breathing in his scent. He hadn't hugged someone since he was teenager; it felt too good, even better than he remembered because this was his mate.


	5. The Date & The Reaction (Epilogue)

**V. The Date**

"So Derek…I was thinking…would you like to hang out? Like outside of our beds…while that's fun and titillating… and I love waking up to your boner in my ass, I just…" Stiles rambled on as if Derek would refuse.

Derek just smiled briefly and rolled his eyes, "Yeah," he said immediately with no refrain. When had wanting to spend time with Stiles become so normal, casual, and needed? He hadn't even hesitated; it was pure instinct. _Shit_, he was falling for Stiles, _his Stiles_. _Annoyingly adorable Stiles. _

Now he was grinning, _quick frown_.

"Did I just catch a grin?" Stiles grinned right back and squeezed Derek's cheek, "So let's… go get some coffee, or would you rather go bowling?"

Derek just nodded, "Coffee would be okay… Just less… less squeezing of my cheeks." Derek grabbed his leather jacket off an old coat rack that was frayed from the fire.

"You coming or what? I'll drive," Derek said and Stiles scrambled towards him.

…

When they arrived at the local coffee shop. Stiles ordered a chocolate chip frappe and a black coffee for Derek.

"I got this, Stiles," Derek said, paying for the drinks, getting a small smile out of the cashier. The cashier frowned a second later when Derek glared at her smile.

"Derek, dude, chill," Stiles said, clapping him on his back and grabbing their drinks.

Stiles practically twirled to a seat in the back corner and slouched in a chair, way too comfortable for Derek's chagrin.

Derek rolled his eyes at him and sat.

"So tell me about what's been chasing you?"

Derek stared, and stared some more.

"Seriously, Der. You know I'm smart, and you know I'm trustworthy. Spill.'

Derek also knew he was human. Derek leaned in, "I-I thought this was a date," Derek said and blushed.

"Date? What no?" Stiles played innocent and sarcastic at the same time just to see Derek get defensive.

"Ok, just wanted to see your reaction…" Derek said so dryly and void of emotion, even though his frequent blinking screamed panic attack. _Endearing really. _

"It is a date, but Derek our life is so mixed in with wolf drama, that quality time, date time, and sex time will intermingle with danger time."

_Stiles was right, but sex time? Okay, maybe eventually, maybe definitely. _

"I'm gonna get you for that," Derek shoved Stiles lightly, which caused Stiles to laugh this loud high pitched screech of a something. Should be annoying, but it wasn't.

Stiles just grinned, "Oh, I was going to add that I'm practically, not quite yet, but maybe your…boyfriend, friend who is a boy, guy you like to rub up against at night and lick when you're half awake and not totally conscious…"

Derek coughed. Did he actually lick Stiles that one night when he…? He almost grabbed Stiles from across the table and slammed his head into the tabletop just to shut him up. He stopped himself since Stiles was his to protect, not to harm. He just let out a small breath and then spoke. "It's the alpha pack. Most of it's taken care of though." And with those honest words, Stiles felt a weight lifted. Finally a straightforward moment of Derek's, even if it was weaved with generalities and false securities. It was a start.

…

"Derek… are we really at a baseball field, and do you really own all that baseball equipment?" Stiles wondered aloud as he held his baseball glove, swinging it as they walked towards the field. Derek was carrying this heavy looking baseball bag; it looked all official and expensive. This was supposed to be part of their date…Stiles guessed it held promise even though Stiles preferred lacrosse; baseball would be cool if he saw Derek play it.

"Stiles, you wanted to know me, so I'm showing you me. Now play along." Stiles raised an eyebrow and shrugged before latching a hand on Derek's shoulder as they walked.

"This is so cool. Mr. Grumpypants actually likes to do something!"

"Stiles. I played for my college alma mater when I lived in New York. Now cut it out."

"Cut it out," Stiles murmured, "Dude, I'm high on caffeine right now, I can't help myself, stop myself," Stiles started rapping and then stopped suddenly before speaking as normal as Stiles could be, "And you're wearing little baseball pants, Derek, nice," Stiles grinned, a gleam in his eyes as his hand lowered slowly along Derek's back.

"Stop." Derek grinned and let Stiles get his hands all over him. Derek let out a small squeak and something that sounded like a giggle as Stiles groped him and finally swatted, then squeezed and pinched his ass. The pinch caused Derek to jump and glare.

Stiles laughed so hard at Derek's reaction that his attempt at pinching Derek's ass again ended up as a small light swat that ended with Stiles on the floor, falling into the sand, gasping for breath. "You…you...you…squeeeeaked, like a bunny, but you're a wa-wa-werewolf!"

Derek just blushed, looking down at his cleats, kicking the sand before smiling at Stiles. How could he make laughing at Derek, which normally would make Derek feel stupid and angry, seem endearing.

"Stiles, cut it out, or else I will kick you out of bed tonight."

Stiles stopped and looked up at him from where he was now laying on his back. His t-shirt was all dusty and brown with dirt. "You wouldn't."

"I would," Derek put his foot on Stiles' chest.

Stiles looked as if he was contemplating whether Derek was telling the truth or not, so he just gently touched Derek's hairy legs and tickled him, "Tickle, tickle," he said with a grin.

"Stop," Derek laughed, moving his foot, and grabbing Stiles by his hand and pulling him up.

Stiles put his arm around him, "I knew you'd never kick me out. I'm like your buddy."

"You are my buddy, now you catch, I'll pitch."

"Literally?" Stiles mind was racing with suggestions.

"No," Derek shoved Stiles.

"I think yes." Stiles went long, ready to catch the ball. Derek threw the ball with such precision that it practically landed in Stiles' glove.

"Shit, Derek. I bet it's those wolf senses, I see that red, you cheater," Stiles said as he threw the ball back, but someone cut between the two of them and caught the ball with the same kind of alpha precision Derek possessed. And then one right after another, three alphas lined up between the two of them. The one that originally got between them was one half of a pair of twins. And then there was a barefoot lady-wolf with claws on her toes. It was totally unnerving. And before Stiles knew it, Derek was wolfed out and Stiles had a bat in hand as he backed away slowly ready to swing.

"Cute," the lady alpha sniggered. Her eyebrows rose at Derek and Stiles' display, so on defense and so in sync with one another. Both were attentive and wanting to protect the other.

"You've been running, Derek," She pouted playfully and then laughed again as she caressed Derek's face, "Running to this one, I see," she backed up before turning to Stiles and touching his face, and gave Derek a knowing look. She knew this boy was Derek's possession, but she liked playing with other boys' toys.

Derek fumed. His eyes turned red and fangs and claws extended as he inched towards them, only to be pushed back by the twins.

"So possessive, Derek. Is this one yours?" she took a long sniff of Stiles' body. Stiles still held the bat close to him, breathing long and harshly as her hands ran down his plaid shirt.

"Smells like yours," she grinned, "What can I get you to join us, should I take him hostage?"

Stiles looked in Derek's eyes, not caring that they were alpha red. They weren't scary; they were just a part of Derek.

Derek nodded, giving Stiles permission to act. Stiles gripped his bat harder and without any warning he swung the bat so hard at the she wolf that she went flying to the ground and Stiles booked it with only a few seconds to spare as a sharp nailed foot just missed him. Derek ran after him and to his car.

The alphas just watched with frowns on their faces. The twins held back the she wolf as she tried to run after them.

One of the twins just said, "It's a lost cause, let's just go."

…

"Ahh, Derek!" Stiles screamed as Derek pulled Stiles inside his house by his hair that was growing out and getting long.

"Never do that again. Never confront another alpha. You hear me?" Derek pulled even harder, his eyes flashing red.

"Okay, okay. I will if I have to save your lame ass," Stiles shoved Derek off him and then purposely grabbed Derek's hair and pulled before shoving him away once more.

"You don't have to fight like such a girl. I'm going home," Stiles huffed and headed back out towards his jeep.

"No. I wanted to—" Derek stalled at his words as if grasping for straws. "Wanted to," he said again, and there was Derek's constipated look again written on his face.

"What?"

"I wanted to protect you. You're mine," which translated to 'you're my mate,' at least to Stiles who had heard Scott tell him this.

"Mine? We haven't even kissed," Stiles said, heading towards the door only to be stopped by Derek's arm coming in front of him to block him from exiting.

Derek charged forward, kissed Stiles as he slammed him against the door. "Stay, Stiles, stay," Derek whispered when he pulled away from the brief kiss, and that was all he had to say. Stiles was dazed. Stiles nodded before pulling on Derek's belt loop to tell him to follow before letting go and running upstairs to Derek's bedroom. He hopped over that missing step like second nature.

Derek was after him, two steps at a time, and surprisingly smiling as he chased Stiles into his bedroom. Derek smiled even wider when he saw Stiles laying on his bed on his side.

"I was waiting for you. And wow, smiling on you works," Stiles sat up and smiled back, unable to stop himself. Derek's smile was contagious and fucking adorable.

"Shut up," Derek grumbled. His smile faded as he made his way across the room.

"I'm serious," Stiles smirked, reaching out to tickle Derek's stomach and under his arms, only to get a small breathy laugh out of him.

"Aww," Stiles cooed as Derek's smile brightened his face. Stiles reached out and stroked Derek's cheek, completely in awe of Derek, of him and Derek together, and the way he felt. His rushing pounding heart, his complete and utter comfort, his want beyond belief, his need to just have him.

"Shut up," Derek said as he just kept smiling. He leaned into Stiles and kissed him again unable to resist. "Just don't scare me again like that," Derek mumbled as he slowly lifted Stiles' shirt up.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry," Stiles mumbled, "I just, I just love you," Stiles had never loved anyone like this, not even Lydia.

"I'm serious, Stiles. I went to you all those times because," Derek breathed out and leaned his head against Stiles' forehead, his eyes closed and then he opened them. Those eyes peered into Stiles' eyes and bore into his soul, touched his heart, "Because you were always mine. I felt it and ignored it, but when I was so broken and beaten down I couldn't fight myself, couldn't fight my wolf. Want you, love you," Derek breathed out again and then kissed Stiles. His breath was hot, but fresh, and tasted of coffee.

After a moment of kissing, Stiles said, "I crashed in your bed because I wanted you." Stiles breathed out just as heavily as Derek and then added with a small smile, "and because I wanted payback."

Derek laughed and leaned in even more to him. He pushed Stiles down on the bed and climbed on top of him.

"Then I learned to love it, well I always loved it," Stiles rambled as he looked up at Derek, knowing what was about to happen and that he hadn't done 'that' before, and Derek surely did, many times.

"I know, now relax," Derek whispered, gently caressing Stiles' arms. He could feel Stiles' tenseness underneath his body. With those words, Stiles relaxed.

Derek nuzzled Stiles' neck and collarbone, gently nipping at his skin. His hands exploring Stiles' body, his ears listening to Stiles' breathy moans as Derek sucked and grinded against Stiles. Stiles got louder and louder, and even he himself couldn't help himself get loud as a roar came out of his mouth.

When Derek came out of Stiles' neck, his eyes were red and his fangs were extended, something Derek was completely comfortable with, but wanted Stiles to be too.

Derek slowly leaned into Stiles' mouth and Stiles just nodded, grabbed the back of Derek's head and kissed him, his tongue lacing around his fangs as Derek's tongue tried to match up.

"Fuck, didn't expect this to be so sexy," Stiles muttered out as he lapped his tongue against Derek's fangs and tongue once more. One of Stiles' legs wrapped around Derek's waist, so he could bring him even closer.

"Yeah you did," Derek knew; he had felt every sexual impulse Stiles ever had for him, even the subtle uneasy ones.

"Yeah I did," Stiles muttered and started pulling Derek's shirt over his head, "Are we really doing this?"

"If you want to," Derek said, "I haven't since… Kate…" Derek mumbled. Derek only had sex with Kate years ago, no one else—always too closed off for a connection—it was meaningless, lustful, quick and rough, nothing like this.

"It's okay, it's okay. I want to, so badly," Stiles said a little bit too quickly as he kissed Derek's lips in a rush, thinking he hasn't ever…so Derek might have one upped him on the sex count. Stiles wasn't going to tell Derek that though, no way…even though he knew Derek knew.

"You're mine," Derek responded as he pulled away, looking down at his mate, his pale skin, his copper brown eyes, that funny way about him when he smiled and smirked at the same time, those succulent lips. Derek felt comfortable with him, enough to expose his wolf side to him in private. Derek's claws extended and he gently brushed them along Stiles' arms before getting off Stiles and quickly stripping. Stiles followed, standing up along side Derek.

"Get on the bed," Derek said firmly as he took a breath, trying to calm himself down.

Stiles listened and saluted playfully, "Yes, Alpha." Stiles scrambled onto the bed, trying to take his clothes off in the process but tripping over himself and falling onto the bed.

Derek smiled, his face returning to its human features as he let out a small laugh before climbing on the bed once his pants were off.

"I love you," Derek said, "There's just something about you," Derek muttered as he straddled Stiles. Stiles looked up attentively. "That makes me feel…free" Derek's usual word constipation was now endearing as yet another smile came to Derek's lips.

Stiles just leaned up and kissed Derek, "Always was my goal," Stiles said.

**Epilogue: The Reaction **

Derek and Stiles walked into the pack meeting holding hands. Their holding hands spoke volumes. It was their big entrance into the world as a couple, but by the looks on everyone's faces, they all already knew yet they couldn't stop staring. Scott and Allison were smiling sweetly at them, Lydia had a look on her face that said "she knew it," Jackson looked nonchalant, Erica wiggled her eyebrows at them, Boyd nodded in their direction, and Isaac patted them on their backs in congratulations as he walked by.

"Told you he was your mate," Scott said, still smiling at the two of them.

"Enough staring, get to work," Derek growled, pulling Stiles along to the couch and pushing him down on it before sitting down himself. Stiles smirked, knowing that Derek was going to hate this as he grabbed Derek's waist and pulled him onto his lap, holding his waist tightly, and burying his face in his neck for a brief moment.

Derek glared at him but let himself be pulled on Stiles' lap, "This is making me look weak in front of my pack," he muttered.

"Nope, it just says that I'm boss now," Stiles winked and then turned to the group.

"Jackson, run faster. Scott, stop staring at Allison's ass!"

"Stiles," Derek warned.

"Fine, co-bosses, but the fact that you're on my lap says I'm higher on the scale of boss-dom."

"Whatever," Derek rolled his eyes and finally leaned back against Stiles and relaxed, and let out a long breath and let Stiles be the one in charge.


End file.
